Just Married
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Chuck wakes up one morning, married to Awesome... full prompt inside. Mild slash- Chuck/Devon PART 2 ADDED. Rating increased for sexual content.
1. Just Married

**Notes-** originally written for chuck_anonkink on livejournal for this prompt: _Chuck wakes up one day married to Awesome. How does he deal with his horny perfect stud of a husband? Chances are he won't be able to resist. Especially considering the way that Awesome keeps showing off for his benefit._

* * *

><p><span>Just married<span>

Chuck opened his eyes to two realisations: one, this wasn't his room and two, he wasn't alone. Since he had no recollection of who was currently pressed up against his back, their arm over his hip and face against his shoulder, he thought he'd start with an easier one. Looking around in the dim morning light, without moving enough to wake his companion, Chuck took in his surroundings. Vaguely familiar, yes, but he still couldn't quite place it.

He glanced over his shoulder thinking that it might help and found himself staring into a handsome face, big blue eyes looking right back at him. Devon smiled and kissed the end of his nose.

"Morning, Chuck."

"Morning," Chuck mumbled, still trying to piece this together.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Devon asked, sitting up. The sheet fell away to reveal that tanned, toned body, causing Chuck to forget how to breathe. He found he couldn't tear his eyes away as Devon got out of bed, so unashamedly naked. When he caught Chuck watching him he smiled, stretching casually so that every muscle rippled.

"So, breakfast?" he prompted, but Chuck didn't answer.

Instead, he was staring at his hand or, more importantly, at the thin gold band around his finger. Suddenly, the previous night came rushing back in glorious technicolor detail with surround sound and full sensory input. There was only one word that could describe it: Awesome. With just a hint of 'holy crap, what the hell have I done?' thrown in for good measure.

The smile on Devon's face faded slightly. "Are you okay?"

Chuck nodded and scrambled out of bed, making a dash for the bathroom. He really had done it; Vegas, the chapel, the ceremony conducted by Elvis. He looked down at the ring once more. He was married. To Devon. Oh boy.

The man in question rattled the door handle and, after finding it locked, knocked softly on the door. "Chuck? Let me in. Please."

Chuck sighed and went back outside, still not quite sure what to do next. This was a really bad idea. He liked Devon, truly he did, and he'd really liked last night, but this marriage was based on a couple of dates, a weekend in Vegas and a lot of beer and sooner or later, it was all going to end. There would be hurt feelings and people leaving. Maybe it would be better to end this all now before anyone got too involved. He said as much to Devon, expecting relief or agreement, but instead the other man just looked dismayed.

"Are you saying this because you regret it, or because you're scared of this turning into your parents' marriage? You think I'm going to leave like your dad did, don't you?"

Chuck tried to explain, tried to voice the concerns, but it sounded more like he was convincing himself than anyone else. Devon stepped closer, pulling an unresisting Chuck into his arms.

"Now listen up, I won't let you run away from me. I know these things usually come with a few more dates but I don't regret it and I don't think you do either," he said, closing his mouth over Chuck's in a passionate kiss.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back home in Burbank, Chuck's resolve not to get attached, to make Devon see that this wasn't going to work, was being slowly chipped away. He had so far managed to avoid the matter, simply keeping busy, working as long hours as he could, hanging out with Sarah and Casey even if he wasn't needed. When he was home, however, it wasn't so easy to avoid.

Chuck was making coffee when he heard someone come into the kitchen. He glanced back and his breath caught. Devon had just got out of the shower if the little towel around his waist was anything to go by, his skin still damp and glistening. A tiny droplet of water fell from his hair, landing on his shoulder and then trailing slowly down his torso. Chuck licked his lips as Devon strolled into the kitchen and bent to reach into the refrigerator to get the orange juice. He couldn't help but admire that towel-clad backside before Devon stood once more. He just knew that the man was doing this on purpose when he tipped his head back to take a long drink from the juice carton. Chuck watched, mesmerised, as his adams-apple bobbed with every swallow.

He felt heat, burning him, and swore as the hot coffee missed the mug he was distractedly pouring it in to. It spilled onto the counter, pooling until it reached the hand he was leaning on the counter, scalding him.

Immediately, Devon put the juice down and rushed over to Chuck, taking his hand and looking at it closely before leading him over to the sink.

"Here, run some cold water over the burn," he said, drying Chuck's hand after a moment and hurrying off to get a first-aid kit. Any trace of flirtation was gone, replaced by a look of concern on that handsome face.

Chuck actually missed the flirting for the rest of the day. There was no more before he went to work, and then when he got home, Devon was already working his shift at the hospital. When he climbed into bed that night, Chuck thought how lovely it had been to have someone there for him.

When the door opened some hours later, Chuck opened his eyes and squinted at the clock: 3:40am. He felt the bed dip as Devon climbed in behind him, wrapping his arm around Chuck's middle and dragging the covers over them both. He didn't comment, didn't let on that he was awake, just as he hadn't every other night that Devon quietly climbed into bed with him. He never pushed, merely curled up behind Chuck and went to sleep.

The next evening, when Chuck returned from work, he found the table set with candles and wineglasses, the smell of something delicious leading him toward the kitchen. He had only intended to run in and change clothes before heading over to Casey's to see if he could help with anything.

"It'll be ready in a minute," Devon told him. "Go and sit down; I made your favourites."

He saw the hesitation and his enthusiasm dimmed. "Did you already eat? Sorry- I should have asked."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Devon that he wasn't staying, not after seeing how much effort he'd put in. Chuck just wasn't used to people doing things like this, trying to look after him, to do nice things for him. Only Ellie had, but she was his sister and it was different. They had always taken care of each other.

"I haven't eaten," he said, sitting. "It smells great."

Chuck decided after two mouthfuls that he'd made the right choice. The man was a fantastic cook.

"Chuck, I know what you said in Vegas, about this being a mistake," Devon began once they had finished eating and the plates had been cleared away. "But I really think we can make this good."

As he leaned across the table, Chuck once more caught sight of the gold band around Devon's finger, the same ring that he had put there five days earlier. It hadn't registered before but, now that he thought about it, he realised that Devon had never actually removed it.

Chuck opened his mouth to argue and then paused. He didn't want to.

"Okay."

The smile on Devon's face almost lit up the room and he stood, moving around to pull Chuck to his feet and kiss him.

"God, I've missed that," he said.

Chuck had too; it had been days since that last kiss in the hotel, days of self-enforced distance between them. Devon's hand went up to gently cup his cheek, holding him still for another kiss, but Chuck didn't want to leave. He had no intention of backing away; Devon was right, it was up to them how this turned out. And while this wouldn't have been his first choice- an impulsive Vegas wedding was not something he would ever have dreamed of doing, then again he would never have seen himself becoming a spy or a human computer- things don't often turn out the way you expect. Sometimes, they're better.

His mind made up, Chuck had no objections when Devon pulled back, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

"Wait!"

Devon frowned, obviously expecting Chuck to change his mind, but Chuck just picked something up from the cabinet next to the bed. Sliding the ring back onto his finger, he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry that I took it off," he said.

Devon stripped Chuck of his clothing and backed him onto the bed. "Just promise me you won't take it off again."

Chuck watched as the other man shed the blue hospital scrubs he had been wearing and nodded.

"Promise."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The following day, Chuck made his way into the Buy More, heading straight for the lockers before anyone else saw him. He needed a moment to work out how he was going to tell them about this.

Unfortunately, Morgan caught him before he got there and what he lacked in retail skills he more than made up for in sheer nosiness.

"Chuck… Hey, what's that?" he grabbed Chuck's hand and examined it. "Dude, is that a wedding ring?"

By this time, Casey had sauntered over, closely followed by a curious Jeff and Lester, all in time to hear Morgan's words.

"Yes, it is," Chuck told him, nerves suddenly vanishing. "Devon and I got married a week ago."

When Devon arrived some hours later, to meet Chuck for lunch, he was pounced on by Morgan. The shorted man hugged him, congratulating him, and welcoming him to the family while Devon looked across at Chuck with a 'help me' expression on his face.

"Come on, buddy," Chuck laughed. "Put him down."

As Morgan let go, Devon moved closer to Chuck, slipping an arm around his waist as they left the store.

"So, you told them?"

Chuck nodded. "I did. Oh, I should probably warn you that Morgan is throwing a _'we didn't get invited to the wedding so we're having a party instead'_ party for us."

Devon smiled. "It's okay; I knew that if I got you, I also got Morgan," he said, then asked hesitantly, "he's not going to keep hugging me, is he?"

x.x.x.x

End.


	2. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Devon smiled as he entered the apartment, eyes taking in the dimmed lights, the table set with candles and wine glasses and a fancy cloth. Dropping his bag and jacket onto the couch, he went to the kitchen and slipped his arms around Chuck, making the man jump.

"Careful; don't make me drop dinner!"

Pressing a kiss to Chuck's neck, he took one of the plates and went to sit down.

"What brought this on?" he asked. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

Chuck poured him some wine. "I wanted to do something nice for you," he said. "We haven't really had much of a chance to do married-type things since Vegas and I know that's my fault."

"Chuck…"

"No, it is. Which is why I wanted to give you this."

Devon took the red envelope from Chuck, seeing the half-excited and half-anxious look on his husband's face. It had been three weeks since Vegas, since waking up in that hotel room as married men, and they had been doing well. The Buy More staff, led by Morgan, had thrown them a party, his friends and colleagues at the hospital had all been invited. He had thought that Chuck was over his freak out at the whole situation but obviously he was still thinking about it.

"Would you just open it?"

With a smile at Chuck's impatience, Devon tore open the envelope and pulled out the contents.

"I thought we could have a proper honeymoon," Chuck told him. "It's not much; believe it or not, neither the CIA or the Buy More actually pay me a lot. It was a bad idea, wasn't it? Sorry- I just thought-"

Getting up, Devon walked around the table to Chuck, and kissed him.

"Chuck, its perfect."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Three days later, Chuck lay in the sunshine on a Hawaiian beach. Beside him, Devon stretched out like some bronzed god, making Chuck feel ever so slightly self-conscious. Their hotel had a private stretch of beach for the guests to use and they had found a secluded part so, at present, he and Devon were the only people here. Chuck closed his eyes, listening to the calm lapping of the waves washing up onto the sand, hearing nothing but the faint rustling of leaves on the grasses in the sand dunes further along the shoreline.

Droplets of cold water landing on his chest woke him some time later and he opened his eyes to see Devon leaning over him.

"The water is awesome! Come for a swim."

Chuck shook his head. "I don't really like the water."

Devon smirked, leaning closer to whisper, "Funny, that's not what you said in the shower this morning."

"That's different!"

"Oh? How?" Devon asked, his smile widening. "Aww, come on… For me?"

Chuck allowed Devon to pull him to his feet and toward the waves, the soft sand under his feet giving way to cold water. He thought about going back to his nice warm beach towel again but Devon had hold of his hand, and he was so enthusiastic that Chuck didn't want to disappoint him.

Actually, this isn't too bad, he thought five minutes later, floating on his back, eyes closed against the sun. Opening one eye he glanced across to where Devon had been moments before and frowned, moving back upright and paddling to stay in place.

"Devon?"

He yelped as arms grabbed him around his waist and began to fight, instincts kicking in until he saw Devon's surprised face pop up to the surface next to him.

"Remind me not to do that again," he said.

Chuck sighed. "I'm sorry; too many years of people attacking me. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Devon grinned. "Nothing permanent," he said. "Feisty. I like it."

Arms still around Chuck, he pulled him in close, kissing him as they bobbed in the gentle waves, the warm sun beating down on them. Devon hooked his legs around Chuck's, fitting their bodies together, hands sneaking down the back of Chuck's shorts to grope his arse. Unfortunately, getting sidetracked with each other meant that they kept forgetting to paddle.

"Maybe we should move this back to our room," Chuck pointed out, kicking his feet to get them back above the water. "Before we drown."

Devon let him go and swam the short distance back to shore, stopping in the shallows and catching Chuck's hand. The beach levelled off in a sandy shelf here, the water only about four inches deep, sloping upwards, and Devon pulled him close again.

"Here," he said. "I want you here."

He knew he should be thinking that anyone could walk past and see them, but Chuck found he didn't care about that as Devon lowered them into the water once more. It tickled his sides, lapping at his skin as Devon stripped him out of his shorts, discarding his own as well, and then moved up his body to kiss him once more. Chuck hissed in a breath as Devon's hand crept between them, wrapping around his cock.

"Oooh, yeah, keep doing that," Chuck begged, pushing up into Devon's grip.

Devon smiled, releasing him much to Chuck's disappointment. "Relax, love. I've got other plans."

Chuck combed his fingers through Devon's wet hair, bringing him down for another kiss, gripping him tightly as Devon's fingers stroked over his arse, one digit gently probing inside.

"Think you can take me like this?" Devon asked, teasing, slipping another finger in beside the first. "Just wet? Been wanting to do this since we arrived, to lay you down on the sand and make love to you, the waves lapping around us, out here in the open when anyone could see us. Want the world to know that you're mine, Chuck…"

"Please..."

The waves rolled in around them as Devon teased, opening him up.

"Ready for me, babe?"

Chuck's legs wrapped around Devon's waist as his husband kissed him again. Devon didn't wait any longer, needing to be inside Chuck. Slowly, Devon pushed into him, feeling Chuck's welcoming body grip his cock as he began to move.

"More. Devon, please."

Chuck's legs tightened around him, trying to pull him in deeper, and as much as he wanted to take his time, to enjoy every second, they could do that later. Right now, he just wanted Chuck.

Chuck's fingertips dug into Devon's shoulders as Devon fucked him, taking him hard and fast, staking his claim on the other man. Reaching between them his hand stroked Chuck's cock to the same pace, delighting in the sounds that the other man was making.

He felt Chuck's cock pulse in his hand, the hot seed immediately washed away by the waves, and slammed back into him, filling Chuck's arse as he came.

"Have I told you today that I love you, Mr Bartowski?" he asked as his cock slipped free and he lay back on the sand next to Chuck. The sea was slowly retreating, the tide going out and leaving them with just their legs in the water.

Chuck stretched, cat-like and sated, next to him. "You might have mentioned it once or twice but feel free to tell me again."

Devon rolled onto his side, leaning on one elbow as he looked right into Chuck's eyes.

"I love you," he said, brushing another kiss over Chuck's lips. "Thank you for bringing me here."

When Chuck sat up he frowned, eyes focussing on something in the distance before beginning to laugh.

"Quite how long they let us stay will be another matter," he told Devon, pointing to something in the waves. His white shorts floated in the waves, heading out to sea. Every so often there was a brief glimpse of a pair of red swimming trunks bobbing along with them. "I don't think they'll appreciate us streaking back through the hotel."

Devon looked him over. "I don't know; they might enjoy the view." He chuckled, taking Chuck's hand and getting them both to their feet to retrieve their towels.

As he took the beach towel that Devon handed him, Chuck still had to remind himself that Devon was his. He hadn't expected any of this, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

x.x.x.x

End.


End file.
